Brick and Mary's Pokemon Adventures
by Firepelt654
Summary: Brick and Mary meet.


**Chapter 1**

**The Punch Line**

A hitmonchan ,named Brick, was sleeping on a tree branch when suddenly he heard screeching from above. Instinctively he punched the air above him and then he started hearing another pokemon sobbing. He looked down and saw a clefairy on the ground with a black eye and tears streaming down her face. Brick felt bad and decided to go and apologize. He then climbed down the tree.

"I apologize miss…," said brick.

"It's f...f..fine," she said nervously with tears still pouring down

"I know a pokemon who can help you with that. I can't tell you much about him though he likes to keep to himself." said Brick.

So they walked into a cave and Brick said

"Stay here while I go get him,' by the way what's your name?'"

"My name is Mary," she said. He then ran deeper into the cave. He then ran deeper into the cave. Mary then began pondering about the hitmonchan realized she didn't know his name.

"Why am I following someone who just punched me in the face?" she thought. The hitmonchan then returned with a charizard by his side and then introduced them to each other

"Infernus this is Mary.' Mary this is Infernus.'" said Brick. The Charizard had a purple "R" on his right shoulder. Mary noticed it but decided not to question it

"Umm.. Hitmonchan I don't know your name." Mary said.

"Oh it's Brick" he said blushing while rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, Infernus do your thing." said Brick. Infernus then pulled out some oran berries and a syringe filled with pink liquid and then punctured the oran berries with the syringe and the berries then turned red he then offered the concoction to Mary she then took one and ate it suddenly returned to normal. Hitmonchan then got a confused look on his face and turned to the Infernus and said

"Why didn't that work that fast on me?" "Because you tried to fight snorlax when I told you not to and the more your injured the longer it'll take ." He said facepalming. "Oh." he said disappointed

It's night and the three pokemon are sitting around a rock eating pecha berries.

"So, Mary why were you in a tree?" Brick asked

"Well, let me tell you in a flashback." said Mary.A flashback bubble appeared above them and Mary was seen in the bubble and in front of a hole in the tree she fell out of. Standing beside her was a bulbasaur wearing a tie,

"Well, I like cabins but I don't think I have enough poke dollars for it," she said counting the gold coins in her hands."

"You don't have enough money! Time to die!" he pushed her off and she was falling and screaming and brick was seen sleeping and the rest played out. Infernus had a disgusted look on his face.

"Brick did you actually punch her in the face?!" he said angrily.

"Yes, I did," Brick said looking sadly at the ground. Infernus then could've turn Brick into ashes but before he was about to do something.

Mary spoke up and said "Wait!" It's fine he actually saved my life."

"How did this knucklehead save you," he said while his fist was slowly being engulfed in flames

"Well I could've cracked my head open on the ground but his punch stopped me from going fast enough to do it," the Charizard's fist then returned to normal and they started eating once again.

The sun soon rose, and Brick and Mary were walking through a field talking

"You want to be be pokemon champion of the world without being a trainer?" Mary asked confused

"Yeah, basically and I need a partner so I was wondering if you would come with me?" he said

"I don't know I just met you and you kinda punched me in the face." she said with uncertainty

"I thought you said I 'saved' you,'" he said teasingly."

You know you would've died if I didn't say anything right?" said Mary aggravatedly at his remark..

"Well how about this if I defeat that primeape over there, then you have to come with me on my journey."

"Yeah right, you're only level 21 and that primeape is at least level 30," said Mary

Just then Brick used aura sphere and the primeape vanished. "How d...d...did you do that?" Mary in fear.

"Mary it's just a mirage it's not real" said Brick holding in a laugh.

"See this blue ring on my head?" he said still trying to regain his composure

` "You've made me cry twice since I m…met you," she said teary-eyed

"Fine, I apologize for making you cry again, and I apologize for playing a mean prank on you. Happy?" Brick said.

Mary stopped crying and started laughing and she said, "Ha ha ha' Did you really think I would fall for that! I have a mirage ring too " she said showing a pink ring on one of her claws.


End file.
